


Spiders And Their Worth

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [52]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, House Cleaning, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is cleaning the house and Earl gives him a lesson on some beliefs in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders And Their Worth

Earl was busy cleaning and sharpeninghis knives for work when he heard Carlos bustling around outside of the bedroom. The redhead perked up, setting his knives aside before getting up, stepping out of the room to see what the Outsider was doing. “Carlos?” he asked.

Carlos looked up, smiling at Earl as he offered him a wave with the hand holding a dustpan in it. “I figured I would get some cleaning done around the house since research was cut short today,” he explained. “You know how this place can get after a few sessions with the Faceless Old Woman’s little…rearrangements.”

“Cecil doesn’t help matters with his love of little knickknacks either,” Earl added, looking over at a small coffee table that Cecil had recently covered in small wooden carvings of spiders. “Although these are rather nice,” he confessed with a shrug. “Shall I help you?” he asked.

“If you want to,” Carlos said with a nod, “I don’t want to keep you from anything you were doing.”

Earl picked up a rag, working on dusting off Cecil’s wood carvings. “It’s no trouble. Cleaning knives doesn’t take that long when you know what you’re doing,” he explained. He watched from the corner of his eye as Carlos used a broom to start cleaning up, smiling fondly at how serious the scientist was at times like these.

“And honestly? I’ve been noticing these spider webs all over the corners of the rooms and they’re just getting bigger and nastier so…” Carlos blinked in surprise when his broom was suddenly stopped as he went to sweep away one of the aforementioned webs. He turned, looking at Earl in confusion. “Earl?”

“The spiders stay.”

“Earl, these things are gross and belong outside.”

“They stay.”

“Why?”

The redhead sighed, releasing his hold on Carlos’ broom. He stepped forward, raising up a hand towards one of the webs in question. A small spider peeked out, slowly crawling towards his extended finger. It soon reached out and took hold of it, crawling along until it rested on the back of his hand. It held still as Earl lowered his hand, holding it so that Carlos could look down at the spider resting there. “In Night Vale, we have several sayings about spiders,” he said. “Have you ever heard about someone being ‘covered in spiders’?” he asked.

“I thought that was an actual thing that happened,” Carlos confessed.

Earl couldn’t help but laugh at that, shaking his head fondly at the other. “Well…to be fair that could happen but it’s an expression. Spiders are believed to be capable of carrying our mental burdens for us sometimes, when our own bodies are not strong enough to do so. Usually one spider is enough to do such a thing but if a person is suffering from a lot of issues and emotional distress it is believed that their spider calls upon others to help it carry the human’s burden. Hence the phrase.”

Carlos watched the way Earl looked down at the spider on his hand fondly, turning his hand over and back again as the tiny creature calmly explored his fingers. “Do you believe that?” he finally asked, watching as Earl helped the spider back into its web.

“It is nice to believe in something,” Earl answered with a shrug of his shoulders, watching as the spider soon disappeared once again. “So…it would be nice if the spiders and their homes could stay.”

“Alright,” Carlos consented with a nod of his head, “but can we at least make sure that they don’t try to make any webs in the bedroom or playroom?” he asked.

Earl smiled and nodded his head, leaning forward to kiss Carlos on the forehead. “I will make sure I speak with them about where they build their webs,” he promised.

Later that night when Cecil returned, the Voice was delighted to see that the house had been cleaned. “Oh and look! You can really see the spiderwebs this time!” he giggled happily, clapping his hands together. “We’re going to be the envy of the block with this many visible webs everywhere! Aren’t you glad, Carlos?”

“Apparently,” Carlos chuckled.


End file.
